The subject matter disclosed herein relates to imaging systems and more particularly to a rechargeable image detector of such systems.
Imaging systems are widely employed in medical environments, such as hospitals. For example, X-ray systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film for a digital detector. To provide greater versatility, some detectors are configured as portable devices, in contrast to others that are fixed at a particular location, such as a table or wall stand. In some applications, portable detectors may receive power and communicate data via a cable or tether that connects the portable detector to other components of the imaging system, such as a computer or image processor. While such a tethered arrangement may provide somewhat increased flexibility in the positioning of the detector, in some cases the tether may interfere with the desired positioning and operation of the detector. In other instances, detectors that have an internal battery and communicate wirelessly may also be used. While such wireless detectors may not require a tether for operating power or communication, these wireless detectors may communicate data at a slower rate than some tethered detectors, and may require periodic recharging of their internal batteries, leading to downtime in which the detectors may not be used.